


cold light/hot night

by Kathie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Out of Character, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Size Kink, Winter Soldier Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По неким обстоятельствам сыворотка в крови Стива меняет своё действие и тот "уменьшается".<br/>Душа требовала бездуховного порно, душа его получила.</p>
<p>Size!kink. <br/>Прекрасный арт, который сыграл не последнюю роль во вдохновительном процессе: http://kitigai.tumblr.com/post/86435030317/winter-solder-skinny-steve-nsfw-full-version<br/>Название позаимствовано из песни Yeah Yeah Yeahs "Cold Light".</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold light/hot night

У Джеймса не исчезает стойкое чувство дежавю, что само по себе достаточно странно для человека, который всё ещё плохо помнит своё прошлое. Что-то подобное уже было, он помнит неотчётливо, но всё же. Стив, раскинувшийся перед ним, ёрзающий по постели в нетерпении, горячая узкая ладонь, хаотично оглаживающая его бок, длинные пальцы второй руки, запутавшиеся в волосах. Острые колени, вжимающиеся в бока, сильно вздымающаяся грудь, проступающие при каждом вздохе рёбра.   
Джеймс помнит: он был ласковым, и старался не торопиться, сдерживался, всё ещё немного обуреваемый страхом не рассчитать силу и навредить. Стив был таким же, худым, невысоким, значительно уступающим ему в размерах тогда – а сейчас и подавно. Джеймсу кажется – небезосновательно, – что запястье его левой руки сейчас едва ли не толще ноги Стива.  
Он замирает, внимательно глядя Стиву в лицо, отмечает взглядом потемневшие глаза, нервно закусанную губу, чуть щурится, чувствуя, как чужие ногти царапают его плечо.  
– Я вспомнил, – замечает Джеймс как бы между прочим, бесстыдно оглаживая разгорячённую кожу чужого впалого живота прохладными металлическими пальцами. Стив жмурится, прогибаясь в пояснице, сорвано выдыхает и вновь царапает его:  
– Что?  
– Первый раз, когда я был сверху, – голос у него спокойный на удивление им обоим. Джеймс хочет ничуть не меньше, чем Стив, а Стив… Стив вертится на месте, обнимает его руками и ногами, сопит, постанывает, выгибается весь от мельчайшего прикосновения – а они даже не начали толком. Они просто целовались, Джеймс любит целовать Стива, и неважно, какого тот размера, на самом деле – он одинаково чувствителен, что с сывороткой, что без неё.  
И конечно, они уже обсуждали это – то, как Баки впервые взял Стива. Джеймс не помнил, но верил Роджерсу: последняя ночь перед уходом на фронт, после выставки Говарда Старка. А теперь – вспоминает сам, более детально. Сложно сказать, вовремя или нет пришло это воспоминание.  
Джеймс встряхивает головой, издаёт какой-то низкий, рычащий звук, и прижимается к груди Стива ртом, целует влажно и обстоятельно, словно ставя цель перед собой: не пропустить ни сантиметра кожи. Стив тихонько стонет, шепчет «пожалуйста-пожалуйста», царапается, прижимается членом к животу Джеймса, трётся, и когда Джеймс просовывает между их телами левую руку и касается горячей плоти холодными пальцами, всхлипывает и кусает его в плечо.   
– Баки, пожалуйста, – шепчет Стив ему на ухо и влажно целует за ним.  
– Нет.  
Джеймс всё ещё боится, хотя и знает – если случайно не рассчитает силы, Стив ничуть не обидится на него. Просто боится, не хочет делать ему больно – вдруг порвёт, чёрт возьми, Стив ведь такой хрупкий, маленький. Один только его вид превращает Барнса из смертоносного Солдата в какое-то ёбанное облако розовых зефирок. Джеймс обращается со Стивом так, будто тот фарфоровый, и первое время он даже боялся к нему прикоснуться. Странно и страшно это было: ещё недавно Стив возвышался над ним, а теперь вновь стал невысоким и субтильным, угловато-нескладным. Джеймсу плевать, как выглядит Стив, он любил и любит его во всяком состоянии, и он хотел, ужасно хотел прикасаться к Стиву, как раньше, спать в обнимку, заниматься любовью не боясь навредить. Но не мог. Воображение рисовало яркие, живые картины того, как Барнс ненароком ломает Стиву руку или сворачивает шею в особо крепком объятии.   
Им обоим теперь не терпится, но Джеймс знает – надо сделать всё правильно, торопиться нельзя ни в коем случае. Очередной возмущённый его неторопливостью возглас Стива он затыкает поцелуем, запястья перехватывает рукой, заводя руки Стиву за голову, а затем несильно, но ощутимо кусает в плечо, оставляя тёмно-розовый след зубов.  
– Даже не вздумай, – предупреждает его Джеймс, отстраняясь, отпуская руки, и Стив вновь начинает ёрзать под ним, бьёт пяткой в бедро, барахтается, пытаясь выползти из-под тяжёлого тела и взять инициативу в свои руки. Джеймс знает – Стиву нравится то, что он делает, ему нравятся и неторопливые поцелуи, и ленивые ласки, но он соскучился. Они оба ужасно соскучились, и теперь Стив явно внутренне разрывается между получением удовольствия от неспешности Барнса и желанием поскорее дорваться.  
Джеймс подсовывает Стиву под бёдра подушки, заставляет задрать ноги вверх, надёжно сжимая бёдра ладонями, а затем проводит между ягодиц языком. Лижет точно так же неторопливо, широкими движениями, толкается языком внутрь, раздвигая пульсирующие мышцы. Стив дрожит под ним, стонет от каждого движения, а когда Джеймс ведёт языком выше, по члену, и заглатывает на всю длину, не сдерживает громкого крика, обхватывает его ногами за шею, впутывает пальцы в волосы.  
Стив пытается что-то возразить, поторопить Джеймса, и раз за разом на его светлых бёдрах расцветают новые следы. Джеймс раздвигает ягодицы ладонями, бесстыдно вылизывает его, наслаждаясь громкими стонами; то касается кончиком языка, дразняще щекоча чувствительную кожу, то невесомо целует, то двигает языком глубоко внутри, раскрывая. Стив дёргается так, будто по телу проходят тысячи электрических разрядов, а когда Джеймс, оторвавшись от его задницы, втягивает в рот мошонку, сильно тянет его за волосы, рычит что-то бессвязное и матерное и пяткой ударяет Барнсу по боку.   
Чем и заслуживает ещё один укус в бедро.  
– Баки, ну пожалуйста! – Джеймс тянется за смазкой, и Стив тут же обхватывает его за шею, влажно мажет губами по челюсти, и, хоть и пытается он говорить серьёзно, но всё равно в конце срывается на нетерпеливое хныканье. – Я хочу тебя, упрямый придурок, сколько раз мы делали это, а ты всё возишься!  
Джеймс примирительно целует его, не давая новым возражениям сорваться с покрасневших припухших губ, а сам вспоминает как раньше, после спаррингов, Стив вечно долго возился, норовя растянуть его как следует. Приходилось брать дело в свои руки, переворачивать Роджерса на спину и седлать, как и сейчас затыкая рот своим, а руки держа над головой.   
– Я не хочу хвастаться, – весело начинает Джеймс, пытаясь отдышаться от поцелуя. – Но посмотри на своё запястье и на мой член.  
– Но раньше… – пытается возразить Стив, и его опять бесцеремонно прерывают поцелуем.  
– Раньше и ты был немного побольше, – парирует Джеймс, грея в руке флакон со смазкой – они не пользовались ею два месяца, с тех самых пор, как Стив вновь стал таким.  
– А в сорок третьем? – упрямо не унимается Роджерс, подаваясь назад, бесстыдно прижимаясь промежностью к чужому члену, и ёрзает, трётся, дразнится, даже шлепок по бедру его почти не успокаивает.  
– Не хочу хвастаться, но не одного тебя сыворотка увеличила, – Джеймс улыбается во весь рот, вздёргивая брови, а Стив закатывает глаза и не сдерживает громкого фырканья. – Левая или правая?  
– Правая, – уверенно заявляет Роджерс, явно наконец смирившийся с тем, что торопиться Джеймс не собирается. – Хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал.  
И от его лукавой, довольной улыбки и не менее довольного взгляда Джеймса прямо передёргивает от желания, низ живота сводит от жара – кто бы знал, кто бы видел, каким соблазняющим Стив умеет быть.  
Впрочем, нет, думает Джеймс. Такое знать и видеть имеет право только он сам.  
– Чертёнок, – произносит он, прижимаясь губами к плоскому животу. Стив в ответ на это почти мурлычет, а затем в следующую секунду мышцы живота сокращаются, и Джеймс слышит довольный стон.  
Один палец Стив принимает в себя беспрепятственно, и можно было бы не останавливаться, действовать дальше – но нет. Джеймс гладит его изнутри, чувствует – горячо и мягко, а простата наоборот, налитая кровью, ощутимо твёрдая, пульсирует. Он целует Стива в паху, ведёт языком по животу совсем рядом с членом, но не касаясь, оглаживает изнутри, и лишь когда чувствует острый след царапины на лопатке, то добавляет второй.  
Стив уже не стонет, просто хнычет возбуждённо, издаёт невнятные всхлипы всякий раз, как Джеймс разводит пальцы в стороны. На третьем пальце Стив замирает напряжённо, раскрыв рот на вдохе, а потом судорожно выдыхает, вновь всхлипывая.  
– Твою мать, – это Джеймс сгибает пальцы, массируя простату. – Твою мать, Барнс, я хочу тебя, чёрт возьми, хочу твой дурацкий большой член в себе.  
– Дурацкий? – усмехается Джеймс, тянется, прижимается губами к соску и втягивает его в рот, прижимая кончик языка к вершинке. Стив пропускает его замечание мимо ушей, тяжело дышит, хнычет, насаживаясь на пальцы.  
– Хочу тебя, ну давай же, ты ведь тоже хочешь, пожалуйста, – Стив почти задыхается, и Джеймс бы насторожился – но нет, астма, к счастью, не вернулась. Он плавно вытаскивает пальцы, наслаждаясь видом пульсирующего, покрасневшего входа, а затем пристраивается к Стиву, и ему очень хочется, как и раньше, войти одним слитным движением на всю длину, но он тормозит себя, сдерживает, входит только головкой и прислушивается к ощущениям – своим и чужим.  
Стив узкий, тесный – но податливый всё равно. Всё как в сорок третьем. Стив обнимает его ногами за бёдра, тянет на себя, заставляя войти полностью, и они одновременно выдыхают – ох, блять.  
Джеймс подхватывает Стива под поясницу, приподнимает, медленно насаживая на себя – но он видит, как вздымается грудь Стива, как тот кусает губы и напряжённо держит глаза закрытыми, он чувствует, как ногти впиваются ему в плечи, он знает все эти признаки. Признаки того, что Стив хочет большего.  
Джеймс всё ещё боится сделать ему больно, потому двигается неторопливо, раздвигая членом тугие мышцы, держит Стива на весу – хотя сколько там того веса. Несколько толчков, и Стив открывает глаза, ошалело смотрит на него и хрипло, громко произносит вновь:  
– Ох, блять!  
Ох, блять, соглашается Джеймс. Последних остатков разума хватает, чтобы не начать вбиваться в Стива прямо сейчас; он двигается как можно плавнее, и от каждого толчка Стив вскрикивает, обвивая его ногами и руками, пытается насаживаться быстрее – кто бы ему дал, Джеймс надёжно придерживает его за бедро и тормозит, не позволяя ускориться. Они оба взмокли, у Стива солоноватая, вкусная кожа на шее, и с каждой секундой она из светлой раскрашивается во все оттенки розового, от бледного к лиловому.  
Джеймс находит губы Стива своими и ловит в поцелуе новый громкий стон; вылизывает рот, трахает языком на контрасте со всё ещё плавными движениями члена в узкой заднице. Стив прогибается в пояснице, прижимаясь членом к животу Джеймса, скользит твёрдой влажной плотью по горячей коже – и стонет, невозможно громко и жарко стонет. Джеймсу кажется, он слышит своё имя в этих стонах.   
Джеймс застывает на миг, перехватывая Стива поудобнее, выходит почти до конца, а потом толкается обратно, резче прежнего, выбивая из Стива сдавленное «сука», тонущее во всхлипе и мешающееся с собственным рычанием.   
У Джеймса мурашки по коже от звуков Стива, от прикосновений Стива, его запаха, его дыхания на коже, его поцелуев, его всего. Каждый раз как первый, хотя этот, в каком-то смысле, тоже первый.  
Он выходит из Стива, всё ещё придерживая за талию, переворачивается на спину, усаживая того сверху – и нет, всё ещё не даёт Стиву двигаться самому, держа тяжёлыми ладонями за бёдра, направляет в меру неторопливом ритме. Стив поддаётся, упирается ладонями в грудь и ласкает её пальцами, нагибается к лицу Джеймса, медленно облизываясь, а затем громко стонет ему в рот, завершая стон всхлипом. Джеймс даже не стонет, всё, что он может, так это по-звериному рычать чужое имя – Стив как-то назвал его своим ласковым и нежным зверем; он сжимает Стива за бёдра, оставляя синяки, терзает поцелуями тонкую шею – завтра точно будут следы по всему телу, и Стив будет смущённо натягивать ворот водолазки выше.  
Стиву достаточно пары прикосновений к члену, чтобы кончить; во время оргазма он целует Джеймса, опускает ресницы, прикрывая потемневшие глаза, вздрагивает всем телом, и через пару толчков кончает и Джеймс, по инерции всё ещё двигаясь глубоко в нём.   
Стив распластывается на нём сверху, не спеша вставать, и Джеймс чувствует, как пульсирует он внутри, точно так же как пульсирует головка его собственного члена.   
– Больно было? – находит он в себе силы спросить, и Стив отвечает – неразборчиво бурчит ему в плечо, – что ни капельки. Джеймс знает – Стив не врёт.   
Сделав над собой усилие, Джеймс выходит, переворачивает Стива на спину, и, задрав его ноги, вновь принимается вылизывать – кажется, ещё более лениво, чем раньше. Стив умиротворённо сопит, поглаживая его по взъерошенным коротким волосам, и только когда Джеймс проходится языком по члену, судорожно вздыхает, тихонько простонав его имя.   
Стив цепляется пальцами его в плечо и тянет на себя, заставляя улечься сверху – как большое, горячее, взмокшее одеяло.   
– Тяжело ведь, – неуверенно начинает Джеймс, но Стив упрямо дёргает подбородком, легонько касаясь губами его щеки, и устало опускает ресницы:  
– Ни капельки.


End file.
